


good for you, petunias lament

by firestarter3d



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: got this idea after listening to dear even hansen, i may try to do something similar for the requiem song, its not really a song parody or a song fic but im not sure what i would call this, its kind of an imagining of how this song would go for harry potter.





	good for you, petunias lament

(Petunia evans)  
So you found a place where the grass is greener  
And you jumped the fence to the other side  
Is it good?  
Are they giving you a world I could never provide?

Well I hope you're proud of your big decision  
Yeah, I hope it's all that you want and more  
Now you're free from the agonizing life you were living before

And you say what you need to say  
So that you get to walk away  
It would kill you to have to stay trapped  
When you've got something new  
Well I'm sorry you had it rough  
And I'm sorry I'm not enough  
Thank God they rescued you  
(Lilly evans)  
So you got what you always wanted  
So you got your dream come true  
Good for you  
Good for you, you, you  
Got a taste of a life so perfect  
So you did what you had to do  
Good for you  
Good for you

Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?  
Do you even care that you might be wrong?  
Was it fun?  
Well I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along  
(James potter)  
And you say what you need to say  
And you play who you need to play  
And if somebody's in your way  
Crush them and leave them behind  
(Petunia dursley)  
Well I guess if I'm not of use  
Go ahead, you can cut me loose  
Go ahead now, I won't mind  
(Lilly potter)  
I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go  
Is that good for you?  
Would that be good for you, you, you?  
(Petunia dursley)  
I'll just sit back while you run the show  
Is that good for you?  
Would that be good for you, you, you?

(Petunia dursley)  
All I need is some time to think  
But the boat is about to sink  
Can't erase what I wrote in ink  
Tell me how could you change the story?

All the words that I can't take back  
Like a train coming off the track  
'Cause the rails and my bones all crack  
I've got to find a way to  
Stop it, stop it! Just let me off!

So you got what you always wanted  
So you got your dream come true  
Good for you  
Good for you, you, you  
Got a taste of a life so perfect  
Now you say that you're someone new  
Good for you  
Good for you  
Good for you  
Good for you

So you got what you always wanted

**Author's Note:**

> i was tempted to change james parts into snape but it just didnt feel right, also i was going to add him a little more.


End file.
